Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2018
23:57:17 -!- Pyrite123 has left Special:Chat 00:12:16 -!- Danganronpa11037 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:26 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 00:40:54 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 01:22:57 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 01:23:38 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 02:13:42 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:13:59 Hello 02:15:03 Seems like you are afk 02:15:33 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:16:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 02:27:38 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 02:32:01 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 02:33:07 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 02:52:31 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 02:53:01 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 02:53:07 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 02:55:59 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 02:56:00 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 03:20:28 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:20:29 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 04:22:07 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:22:18 People in the cht 04:22:20 Chat* 04:22:27 Interesting :3 04:23:04 Said people are afk so Chat may be dead :P 04:24:45 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:26:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:39:18 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 05:05:22 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:05:32 Bop 05:05:38 Noo i missed my twin 05:05:38 Cries 05:16:49 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:16:54 Hello 05:17:23 Twinnyyyy!!! 05:17:26 * Robyn_Grayson glomps Alex 05:17:37 How are you? 05:18:13 I'm great 05:18:16 How about you nya? 05:18:25 I'm good as well 05:18:51 I updated my message wall greeting 05:19:11 Now it matches the notices here 05:19:16 Wew noice 05:19:46 I made a few new things 05:19:54 Like a mergebox, lol 05:20:05 And a sandbox notice 05:20:25 Though, that is only half finished 05:20:30 Need help? 05:20:34 I'm bored outta my minddd 05:20:39 Im too lazy to start categorizing 05:20:42 Template:UserSandbox 05:20:52 Really feel like coding something 05:21:37 Not really coding, but I'm looking for a good Nathaniel pics for the sandbox notice 05:22:14 Plus there is still work needed for Mrs. Michelle 05:23:02 Oh wait... 05:23:04 Brb 05:24:28 O 05:25:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:26:01 Back 05:26:14 Wbb 05:26:42 I think I have a good introduction for her 05:27:01 Still need her personality mainly 05:27:11 Oo 05:27:38 Wyd 05:27:47 Not much tbh 05:28:11 Do you have Netflix? 05:28:43 Nup, lost access 05:28:46 :c 05:28:52 Shoot 05:29:07 I still need a picture of Mrs. Michelle 05:29:24 I can get that picture for you 05:29:27 Just tell me what episode 05:29:30 In HD? 05:29:36 Yes 05:29:40 I'm a reliable person mm? 05:29:51 Ok, look in my Sandbox 05:30:09 Her appearances are there 05:30:36 Lemme see 05:30:56 I just edited it too, lol 05:31:32 Alright 05:38:56 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 05:39:03 Hiya 05:39:07 O/ 05:39:09 Heyaa 05:40:12 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 05:40:32 * Alexiel_Lucifen pokes Mika 05:40:40 Is she there? 05:41:03 Nope 05:41:16 :P 05:41:31 Anyway tell me when you find one 05:41:52 It is for her infobox and family tree 05:42:23 And her son too also for the tree 05:42:28 -!- Cat Noir's Pawse has joined Special:Chat 05:42:39 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 05:42:41 Hello 05:42:46 Hi 05:42:48 Alright sure thing 05:44:27 -!- Cat Noir's Pawse has left Special:Chat 05:45:50 Ok bye then :P 05:46:19 Ripp 06:26:38 * Alexiel_Lucifen pings Robyn Grayson 06:26:45 * Robyn_Grayson pings Alexiel Lucifen 06:33:27 -!- HarshLemon has joined Special:Chat 06:33:40 Chat's not dead? :O 06:34:08 Hello 06:34:46 Hi 06:35:55 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 06:36:02 Hello 06:36:06 Oh look people 06:36:15 Same 06:36:20 Hey 06:36:28 o/ 06:37:59 Btw Robyn, if you do get Content Mod I'm calling us(you, Camie and I) the Content Mod Triplets, lol 06:39:02 Oh yeah, I don't know of we've ever spoke Robyn. Nice to meet you. 06:39:08 If* 06:39:29 Being a mod is not only about appellation ;) 06:39:43 We work hard :P 06:40:35 Everyone here works hard, not just staff. That's why normal users are promoted to staff. 06:40:53 Yeah, I mean, he's not wrong. 06:41:01 Though the three of us code a lot on this wiki as well as mod(that second part applies to Camie and I though) 06:41:08 Hi Camie 06:41:26 Brb 06:41:33 Hey Robyn. 06:41:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:42:42 Seeing as I didn't get an email, I take it Clydesdale didn't get back to me yet? 06:42:48 O 06:42:50 How goes? 06:43:24 Not from what I've seen Alex 06:43:35 Might have just missed him 06:44:30 Yeah, looks like it 06:45:05 Robyn, did you see that message? 06:46:07 Which one 06:46:25 US Spoilers, I think 06:46:48 O 06:47:50 Chi definitely loves to berate Marinette non-stop. Lol she never takes a break 06:48:14 Is that what caused that email before? 06:48:25 I saw an edit about her 06:49:19 Ye 06:49:50 Y'all can praise Adrien all you want but I'm on Marinette's side and will always be! (marinette) (heart) 06:49:50 -!- HarshLemon has left Special:Chat 06:49:54 -!- HarshLemon has joined Special:Chat 06:50:10 Marinette edit? It was Formeropr. 06:50:20 Tbh, they are technically on the same side 06:50:30 No matter who you like more :P 06:51:14 I can guarantee 90% of the wiki users here prefer Adrien 06:51:37 He's cute 06:51:42 I do but I do have a gay bias so yeah :P 06:52:08 Haha, I get to be unique. I prefer Mari 06:52:13 At least you admit you're biased. Some people are too shy to admit it 06:52:20 Lol 06:52:22 (Sorta proving Lemons point here) 06:52:37 I mean other then that I like them both a lot actually 06:53:12 Mention one thing you like about Marinette that isn't about her romantic sub-plot 06:54:00 Her general clumsyness is entertaining 06:54:01 She is a brave person that cares a lot about saving people even if she doesn't like them 06:54:12 Her relationship with Alya. 06:54:19 That too 06:55:01 Thanks. Those are both decent points. One thing I like about her is that she acknowledges her mistakes and strives to fix everything and make ammends 06:55:53 To me, Marinette is much more relatable. Adrien's character isn't interesting to me. 06:56:30 I think that is because he has to hide who he is 06:57:32 That have the crew does have a tendency to for to actually develop his character 06:57:37 And* 06:57:42 His story is interesting but him as a character isn't. Being isolated at home with an emotionally abusive father is not relatable and is not a good message to the demographic audience 06:58:01 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 06:58:05 Hey 06:58:06 Yo] 06:58:08 Hello 06:58:14 Hello 06:58:15 True 06:58:36 Hello Alex, Lemon, Crazy, Carmie, 06:58:45 Hi 06:58:48 I wonder if that is leftover from the darker anime 06:58:55 I hope Lukanette becomes canon 06:59:11 I want Lilanette to be end-game 06:59:16 Alyanette <3 06:59:26 I don't like Adrien he can f**k off 06:59:37 Alyanette is cute! 06:59:42 Yo no profanity 06:59:44 I still like my Adrienettaniel :P 06:59:47 Yo, how about a mod do something? 06:59:48 Yeah 06:59:50 I'm pretty sure that's against the rules still Lady horse 06:59:58 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has left Special:Chat 07:00:03 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 07:00:05 Wait, is Noir off again? 07:00:08 What do you mean? 07:00:20 Swearing and using abbreviations ain't allowed 07:00:23 ^ 07:00:29 Oh my bad 07:01:09 Marinette and Tikki are the best 07:01:45 Doesn't anyone else find MS BUSTIER'S name weird? I mean BUSTIER 07:02:04 Don't mention it (indifferent) 07:02:30 why? 07:02:56 Because it's not allowed 07:03:35 Though, after Chloé's ark of character development I really hope Adrien get some too 07:03:40 I mean Bustier is about garment and Bustier is inappropriate 07:03:45 He needs it a lot 07:03:57 Why does Adrien need woman's garment? 07:04:08 Just refer her as Caline. That's what I do 07:04:15 Alright. I gtg. 07:04:19 https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91PAsbNo2nL._SL1500_.jpg 07:04:21 Ok, bye 07:04:41 It's freaking inappropriate 07:04:52 Dude you don't have to link it 07:05:10 None of you knew what bustier was 07:05:16 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 07:06:11 Though, to our previous convo 07:06:34 Who are you hoping also gets a bigger role? 07:06:57 The main characters. Marinette, Alya, Sabrina, Chloe, Adrien, Nino, etc 07:07:22 Nino's the freaking turtle miraculous holder and he had like 3 lines in Season 2 so far? 07:07:30 Yeah 07:07:50 Also careful there 07:07:56 gtg see ya peeps later. (peace) 07:08:02 Ok bye 07:08:15 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:08:57 Though Robyn is away still, message me if you want me to pop back on 07:09:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:18:55 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 07:19:45 O/ 08:44:52 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 08:46:36 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 09:46:06 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 09:47:18 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 11:55:24 -!- Lucy0913 has joined Special:Chat 11:55:29 hi 11:56:04 -!- Lucy0913 has left Special:Chat 12:41:50 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 12:50:32 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 12:52:58 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 12:54:06 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 12:59:49 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 13:05:37 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 14:13:26 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:08:54 -!- Spotson21 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:55:07 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 16:56:22 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 19:36:03 -!- Brillantina has joined Special:Chat 19:36:13 hola 19:36:39 chao 19:36:44 xd 20:39:12 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 20:39:52 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 20:40:19 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 22:11:49 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 22:25:19 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 22:26:36 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 22:32:35 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has left Special:Chat 22:41:07 -!- MikaIsAnOtaku has joined Special:Chat 23:44:07 -!- Marinette fans has joined Special:Chat 23:44:48 hi Category:Wikia Chat logs